


Quietness Blankets True Love

by animefascinator (haikyuuobsessor)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Serious, it's angsty, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/animefascinator
Summary: She’s practically avoiding him. She hasn’t been totheirpark ortheirbridge. She hasn’t made any stops at any of his patrol benches where he would sleep instead of actually patrolling, neither has she been interrupting his sleep by breaking into the Shinsengumi sleeping quarters. So, something was definitely up, and Sougo has a feeling that he wasn’t going to like it.





	Quietness Blankets True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okikaguweek 2017
> 
> Day 1: Breaking Up

Something has been up lately. Kagura is quiet, too quiet to be precise. Sougo knows all too much now that when that Yato girlfriend of his is being quiet, she’s either plotting something, _mostly targeting him_ or the other option that he disliked, which was that she was mad at him. Considering she’s amanto and all, he’d figured that she might not be one of those girls who’d ignore him when she’s mad, but he begged the differ because indeed she was one of those girls. And the worst part is that Sougo hated it. He hated that he actually does feel slightly guilty about whatever wrong he did that would render her to get mad at him. Every time she’s quiet, he would hope that it wasn’t the latter option because figuring out something he wasn’t even aware off was ridiculously hard.

But it was slightly different this time. She wasn’t only not talking, she’s practically avoiding him. She hasn’t been to _their_ park or _their_ bridge. She hasn’t made any stops at any of his patrol benches where he would sleep instead of actually patrolling, neither has she been interrupting his sleep by breaking into the Shinsengumi sleeping quarters. So, something was definitely up, and Sougo has a feeling that he wasn’t going to like it.

With a sigh he got up, strapped his sword on his belt before making his way out of Shinsengumi ground to the familiar road leading him to Yorozuya. He decided to make a stop at the convenience store and get his obviously troubled girlfriend a box of sukonbu only to meet the person he’s looking for halfway there.

“H-hey. I was gonna go and see you.” Sougo eyed her warily because he felt something bad was coming. The same feeling he gets whenever he has an enemy waiting to ambush him.

“Go wait for me at the park, I need to buy something first.” He didn’t bother making small talk with the shopkeeper this time and proceeded to get the sukonbu and a stick of chuubert for himself as fast as he could.

“Heads up.” The small box hit her vermilion head before it dropped on her lap, and for a second he thought she was fine when she looked up and pouted at him. But the second ended and she looked back down to fiddle with the box instead of immediately eating it like she used to.

_Something is definitely not right._

“What got you in a daze? You usually could catch that with your eyes closed.” He sat next to her and sucked on his pineapple chuubert, trying to keep a calm facade waiting for her to spill her thoughts.

“I, urm-” He could hear her swallow the lump in her throat. He opened his eyes when he felt something poking his arm to see her giving him the box of sukonbu back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want it.”

“That’s not what I’m asking. What’s wrong China?”

She looked up, not at him, but to a distance in front of her before taking a deep breath.

“Let’s not do this anymore.”

“Do what? Give you sukonbu?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” He looked at her, getting angrier by the second for keeping him on his toes and also for not looking at him.

“No. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve got to be more specific China, I can’t read your mind.”

“Stop-” she flung her arms in front of her into some gesture “-this. Whatever _this_ is. Stop seeing each other or dating or be in a relationship. I-I’m done.”

That’s the blow. That was the ambush attack the enemy had planned behind his back. And the sword cut him deep in his guts. But instead now it’s his heart, and instead of a sword it was her words, and instead of an enemy it was her, the only girl he ever treasured after his beloved sister.

His words were almost like a whisper and she didn’t catch it at first.

“I said, look at me China.” She didn’t and that pissed him off exponentially.

“If you’re gonna break up with me, at least have the decency to look me in the eyes Kagura.” She closed her eyes instead and he saw her lips quivered which served as the last blow. He stood up and walked away.

“I don’t want the sukonbu. Keep it, throw it, do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

It hurts, so badly and who does she think she is to act like the victim here when she was the one to break his heart. She had the guts to feel devastated when she who broke up with him and didn’t even look him in the eyes. It was just as bad to have said it in a text.

* * *

“Captain, I’m so sorry. I’ll be more conscious of my surrounding after this.”

Sougo nodded at that as he continued checking up on a few of his squad’s officer that got admitted into the hospital after the previous almost failed mission they went to. He got out with the least amount of injury of a few scratches here and there.

He was about to get some snack from the vending machine when he saw the former Mimawarigumi’s Vice Chief, Imai Nobume and a face covered female that looked too similar to Tokugawa Shigeshige’s sister exited a patient’s room which evidently piqued his interest.

“Look who we got here.” The two females stopped before looking back to face the source of the voice that greeted them. A voice that belonged to the person that they really don’t want to meet.

“Just exactly who is this VIP of a patient to have the princess herself to visit them if I may ask?”

“P-princess? Oh, I’m not a princess, you must have mistaken me for someone else.” Sougo nodded his head, feigning ignorance and turned towards the room they both got out of from.

“Hmm, very well. I guess I’ll just visit whoever this person is the-

A sword made its way to his throat.

“Don’t.” Sougo stared at the sharp blade.

“Now you’ve made me more curious. I can still visit this person after the both of you leave, you know.” The princess walked up to him and uncovered her face, revealing a very concern expression.

“Okita-san, please. I beg of you to drop it, just for this time. You don’t want to know.”

“Oh, I think I do Hime-sama.”

“No, you _don’t_.” Slowly, his mischievous face morphed into a worried one when it hit him of who it could possibly be. He was about to enter when he felt his throat bleed slightly forgetting that Nobume still has her sword up against his skin.

“If you think I’m going to be easy on you Okita, you don’t know me at all.”

“Miss, you can’t draw your sword in here. You’re worrying the other patrons.” One of the staffs apprehended her and with the raven-haired slightly distracted, Sougo pushed the door opened and his initial thought was correct.

The scene was so familiar but so different at the same time. Kagura was still on the bed but she was paler than usual and her eyes weren’t open, not like before. Her breathings were ragged as she breathed through the oxygen mask and her limbs were lifeless. _No_ , her whole body was lifeless. One look and he knew that she was dying, and for a second he almost saw Mitsuba in the bed instead of her.

There were so many people in the room, just like last time. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Otae, Otose, Catherine, Tama, Tsukuyo, Sacchan, Kyubei and _Kondou._

 _Kondou was in the room as well_. He stared at his Chief with wide eyes.

“You knew… all this time, didn’t you?” Sougo didn’t know why he bothered asking when he already know the answer. He took a step forward when Shinpachi blocked his path.

“She asked specifically to not let you in and I’ll be damned if I can’t keep her last wish.” He thought about it. Shoving the guy away. But seeing that the room was surrounded by people who’s very capable at fending him off at the same time, he took a glance at her lying body.

“Of course.” He left without another word and Kondou tailed after him, calling out his name a few times only to be ignored by the sandy-haired male.

“Sougo, stop!”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He turned around, fuming with rage at the last person he’d ever thought he would get angry at.

“ _Wasn’t your secret to tell?!_ What kind of bullshit is that?”

“They didn’t tell me what happened. I was at my usual place, Otae-san’s roof, when I heard Shinpachi-kun telling his sister about that China girl. It wasn’t my place to intrude.”

“Yeah, I know that much even if you didn’t tell me. How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long has she been sick?”

“Sougo, it’s not-"

“Kondou-san.” The elder guy sighed, knowing that he was not going away from this.

“A couple of months, probably.”

“Tell me everything.”

“You should probably ask her.” Sougo scoffed at that.

“She’s not talking to me, or better yet, not to anyone at the moment if you still haven’t noticed.”

“She got a letter from the Harusame about 6 months ago, saying that her brother is dead from the same disease as her mother. Being the child of an altana mutant also made them both dependent on the altana from Kouan as well. The reason they have been alive for this long could be because of her father’s genes.”

_Her brother is dead, and she didn’t even bother to tell me?_

“Look, I’m sure you’re mad at her for not telling you, but she only did that-"

“Because she didn’t want me to watch her die. I figured that as well.” _When I imagined Aneue just now._

He needed to see her, he _wanted_ to see her. She was wrong. She was probably thinking that he couldn’t handle another death of a person he cared deeply about at the same hospital that is. But she was wrong. She probably wanted him to get used to her absence before she become _absent_ forever. Not only from his life, but from others as well. From Gintoki, who had treated her like his own child, from Shinpachi, who cared for her like he did for his own sister, from Soyo and Nobume who accepted her as their friends and so many more. He knew he probably wasn’t the most important person in her life considering they only have been dating for about a year, compared to all those years she has spent with the Yorozuya. Then why didn’t she stopped Gintoki from visiting her when she knew herself the lost Danna has experienced himself. And she knew even more how her impending death will affect him tremendously. But why was _he_ the only person banned from her room.

Just like everyone else in the room, he was strong enough. And for that and that reason only he will get himself into the room even if he had to fight and maybe break a few bones going up against Danna to get in.

Easier said than done. The hairs on his skin stood up when he saw Gintoki standing outside her room, as if waiting for him. He probably _is_ waiting for him. And to be honest, Sougo wouldn’t be as scared if Umibouzo was the one standing there. Seeing how protective Kagura is of Gintoki, his presence was more menacing than the so called strongest hunter in the universe. He has seen Gintoki fought before and no, he wasn’t going to break a few bones. His bones would be pulverized, shattered and he may be rendered immobile because of this. But the same bones on his legs are still moving even when his heart wavered. His mind was dead set on meeting Kagura and that’s what he’s doing. Guess they were right when they say that people start being irrational when in love.

 _In love._ Is that what he’s feeling all this time. One year. Was he supposed to know by now, or was it too fast? He’s never felt it before. At least not this kind of romantic love.

“Souichiro-kun.”

“Sougo, Danna.” He took another step and a hand blocked his chest.

“If she asked, it wasn’t me that let you in. You got me?” He nodded, because he was so nervous that the silver-haired was going to kill him that he lost his words at that moment.

The room was quiet unlike before. There was no one there. A few bouquets on the bedside table and one that looked too expensive with one glance Sougo knew it was from the princess. The shades were closed, they probably didn’t want to let so much sunlight to enter the room. Not when she’s this weak.

Her eyes were closed, probably still asleep, skin still as pale but her breathing was better. At least she didn’t look as sickly as when the mask was on her face. _But just as sickly as Mitsuba._

_Not now Sougo. Tell her she’s wrong. Tell her you’ll be fine. Tell her-_

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Her voice small as she mustered those words, and he didn’t realize he missed the sound so bad.

“No, I’m not.” He was standing behind the chair next to her bed, afraid to come any closer because he doubts he would ever let go of her then. So, he kept his distance.

“Gin-chan let you in, didn’t he?”

“I’m supposed to say no to that.” She chuckled lightly and Sougo’s heart blossomed at the sound.

“Did Gorilla tell you everything?”

“I didn’t leave him a choice.”

“I figured as much.”

A cloud probably blocked the sun as the light that managed to pass through some cracks before disappeared and the room was engulfed by both darkness and silence. The air was thick and heavy with neither party knowing how to keep the conversation going.

“You should’ve told me.”

“I know.”

“Then, why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered lightly, worried that the breeze was going to bring the echo of her words further than the room. Her eyes fixated on her hands, busy fiddling the edge of her blanket.

“Look at me Kagura.” He called her name. He rarely does that, not if it’s not in their intimate moments, or when he’s mad, or in this case, when he wanted her to listen to him. So, she did. She looked at him and her gorgeous blue eyes met his captivating red eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His tone was soft, the only person he ever spoken to in that manner.

He didn’t know when he moved because all of a sudden, he was holding her hand. Him previously being feet away from her, now just mere inches. And her hand was cold and it distracted himself from his own question when he touched her skin. He didn’t want to hold her more than he ever did right now, just to lend her his warmth.

“God, your hands are cold.” He took her hand with both his hands and squeezed it lightly, rubbing it slightly to create some heat as she watched with watery eyes.

“Because I love you.” His hands stopped moving before slowly he looked up from her cold skin to her face. The face that sometimes he would find himself staring at whenever she sleeps over in his room and how lovely the morning was simply getting to see her face. And that’s what he did. He stared. He took a good look at her. Despite paler and slightly thinner, she was still the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. With her long vermilion hair cascading her soft creamy skin, eyes blue as the sky, yes, she was still as beautiful and he missed being able to look at her in peace.

“You don’t have to say it back. I just- I wanted you to know it. And I’m not saying it only because I’m dying, but I really do mean it. I do love you, _Sougo._ ”

He lowered his head and kissed her right at that moment. The moment ended too fast for his liking but he hasn’t kissed her for so long so he should be good with a brief kiss for now.

“I love you too.” And she smiled like she always did and his world lit up as if birds were chirping in the background, rainbow shining and children running around in circles. All his worries melted away because of one smile.

“I finally got you to smile.” _If this is the last time I’m seeing you, I’d want to see you go smiling._

He stayed for a while, keeping her company while listening to her talk. Because this is what they were used to. Him listening to her speak about her interests or telling him about what she remembered of her childhood. But little by little, she talked slightly lesser than before and eventually talked herself to sleep.

Slowly, he made his way outside to meet with a very nervous Shinpachi and Gintoki.

“She’s fine. She’s just asleep. I figured you guys would want to be in there with her when she does, urm _go_.”

“What about you?”

“You both are just as important if not more as I am to her. It would be unfair for the people that took care of her from the beginning to not be there when she took her last breath. It’s okay, I’ll be outside.”

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as Sougo waited outside her room. As the ticks went by, his mind started thinking that maybe, she would have a chance to survive this disease. Only for his thoughts to shatter when he hears the heart monitor from her room to go frantic. Doctors tried reviving her back to life, but after 15 minutes of trying, they pronounced her dead.

* * *

It was not as extravagant as the previous funeral he and Princess Soyo had organized for Kagura but just as lovely he hoped. It was open to only their close friends. The ceremony went over his head as he didn’t listen to a word everyone said. When it was time to pay their respects, Gintoki went first, whispering words only he himself could hear to his precious daughter. Then Shinpachi, followed by everyone else.

He was the last one. He didn’t want to do it but he forced his legs to move and then he saw her calm face. She was wearing a white qipao with simple red floral design. Her long hair tied into her signature two buns that she used to adorn back when she was still 14. He smiled remembering how they acted back then and how the treasured memories would always have a special in his heart.

He placed the pink rose in the casket and slipped in a box of sukonbu as well.

“The sukonbu is for when my sister makes you eat food with tabasco sauce on them. If you think I’m a sadist, you haven’t met my sister yet. And-”

He kissed her forehead while blinking back tears.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a long one but I hoped I kept the story flowing fast enough. Or maybe too fast, idk. Not sure if I'm going to keep posting for the rest of the week, because inspiration and motivation don't come all that often. I'm surprised this one came to me like a breeze. Doubt it'll be like that for the next 6 days though.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that and have a great day/night peeps. Feel free to point out any mistakes I did.
> 
> Bye~~


End file.
